<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свет чести by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856459">Свет чести</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Hiatus, Hope, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые люди следуют за звездой. А у кого-то есть другие ориентиры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свет чести</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/593187">Honour Bright</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b">methylviolet10b</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, пастухи следовали за звездой. Так же поступили и три царя древности. Они взяли курс на свет звёздного маяка, возвестившего о грядущем рождении Царя царей.</p><p>Ангельский совет или нет, но я всегда думал, что звезда была эфемерным и рискованным проводником. Даже в детстве я сомневался в их действиях. Как могли эти люди бросить всё и всех, пренебречь всеми своими обязанностями и уйти в погоню за путеводной звездой? Мои родители никогда не могли мне этого объяснить. Даже Майкрофт потерпел неудачу в своей единственной попытке.</p><p>Но теперь я понимаю это, по крайней мере немного. Нет, я не стал святым, как те три царя, или набожно простым, как те пастухи. Но со временем и опытом я научился распознавать столь же эфемерные, но драгоценные маяки. Такие, как доброта, сильный характер и вера. Или честь, сияющая так же ярко и верно, как любая звезда. Эти понятия зовут меня, призывают, ведут вперёд.</p><p>Это посланцы, которые освещают мне путь даже тогда, когда я, будучи изгнанником из собственного дома, блуждаю по далёким землям. Память о них поддерживает меня. Правда о них – и особенно правда об их сверкающем ярче солнца существовании в моём самом дорогом друге – однажды приведёт меня домой.</p><p>Свет чести.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>